


Broken Fragments

by RainbowRandomness



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A little smutty, Fluff, M/M, hardly though, i don't know what this is, random ramblings at stupid o'clock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:50:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandomness/pseuds/RainbowRandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Broken fragments of Derek's thoughts about Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Fragments

**Author's Note:**

> This is terrible writing, read at your own risk.

Derek never understood how Stiles couldn’t see how beautiful and amazing he was, brushing off compliments and praise with a disbelieving laugh or shake of his head and a forced smile. When his dad told him he was a hero, he replied that he wasn’t a hero and his eyes had clouded with sadness and conflicting emotions as he drew into himself. Derek had been standing by the tree line behind the house, making sure Stiles was home and safe when he heard the little exchange and he had come closer, peering in through the window while sticking to the shadows. He had seen the distant look in Stiles’ eyes as he looked down at his desk and avoided his father’s eyes.

Derek had been tempted to stay longer but when the Lydia girl had walked into the room, Derek had left in search of his pack once more.

\---

Derek tried not to call Stiles stupid because the boy was not stupid at all; he was smarter than all of them, his mind sharp when he applied himself and his senses keen. He would make a fine wolf if he ever wished to become one, although Derek would never tell him so.

Still, it was hard, although it shouldn’t have been hard at all, it was just that Derek’s temper was short, his patience thin and he was stressed, he was scared, he was panicked and the closest person to snap at sometimes happened to be Stiles.

He knew it was wrong but sometimes the insults tumbled out before he could stop them and then he’d catch himself, his eyes widening in horror at his words before he tried to school his expression back to his usual poker face.

But it would always break his heart watching Stiles breathing stutter for a moment, his eyes growing dark and defensive, angry and hurt but always with an underlying sense of acceptance of Derek’s words.

Because he believed he was worthless, that he was the useless human who couldn’t do anything and Derek wished he could tell him otherwise, hold him close and whisper praise into his ears until he was blue in the face, but it was always too late for him to try.

\---

Sometimes Stiles was quiet, his eyes unfocused and distant, like he was reliving a memory or was in another world entirely. Derek would watch him as he zoned out and would come back gradually, blinking his eyes as if seeing the world for the first time and he would turn his attention to whoever had tried to receive it.

But that faraway look would never stop haunting Stiles’ eyes and Derek never knew what to do but look away.

\---

The first time Derek kissed Stiles, they had just ran away from another enemy in their lives, another monster out for blood and they were covered in it, their shirts ripped and mattered with red and Derek hadn’t been thinking, had simply grabbed the front of what was left of Stiles’ shirt as the teen had began to reach out to tend to the wound at Derek’s side that was healing slowly, but still healing all the same, and had tugged him forward until their lips had met in a desperate and hasty kiss.

Stiles’ lips were chapped from where he had been worrying at them with teeth and Derek licked over them, trying to smooth the skin while Stiles reached up and gripped Derek’s bloody shirt.

When they drew apart, Stiles was watching him with a guarded expression before he simply ignored it and began to run towards his Jeep, Derek in his wake as the monster chased them down.

\---

The second time, Stiles kissed Derek and he whined brokenly as Derek slid his tongue between Stiles’ lips. His cheeks were wet with tears that he had shed only moments before and Derek held him in his arms and brought him close while Stiles shifted their positions so that he was straddling Derek’s lap, pressing down lightly as the bed creaked beneath them.

Derek nuzzled at Stiles’ face when he came up for breath and Stiles whimpered as he clung to the wolf, his sobs making his body shake in Derek’s arms and he held him close, rubbing soothing circles into the teens back until, at last, his sobs subsided.

\---

They were idiots, everyone agreed upon it, and Derek couldn’t help but agree as well, at least to the part where he was an idiot, as he traced the moles on Stiles’ skin and kissed each one softly, his stubble scratching the other’s skin and leaving his body red and raw, littered with bitten kisses that would stay for weeks in the pale flesh, letting everyone know that Stiles was claimed, that Stiles was Derek’s and no one else’s.

And by the sounds of Stiles’ pleasured moans, he agreed too.


End file.
